Bicycle pedals are known in the present state of art, being used as foot supporting surfaces and as means of transmitting force to a pedal crank which, in turn, engages the gear wheel. The pedals generally consist of an essentially rigid and rotationally idle rectangular structure which has an orthogonal pivoting axis that is arranged longitudinally on the respective pedal crank.
Alternate arrangements include devices that increase the performance of a bicycle by advancing the pedal in respect to the original pivoting point on the pedal crank. Such devices consist of a lever made up of a conveniently shaped rod where one end engages and slides on the bicycle's supporting frame and where the pedal crank is pivoted near the opposite end which terminates in a common pedal. Such arrangements permit the advancement of the pedal and, consequently, of the foot in respect to the original pivoting position on the pedal crank. Among the inconveniences to be found in such arrangements is the necessity to equip the bicycle with a lever that is not at all functional, as it produces poor results and wastes a considerable amount of energy which could be recuperated. Such an arrangement also hinders the cyclist's normal activity resulting in encumbered movements and, lastly, even in a minimum part, increases the weight of the bike.